


in cursive light

by perfectlyrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Gen, Lion Goddess Allura, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Reunions, Team as Family, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: The whole of reality is stable, she knows this. She worked to make it so, poured her whole self into it, but the work is done now and the power it required still roars through her veins.Maybe she has one more thing to do, to set right.“Home,” she says aloud, voice stronger now. “I want to go home.”or; Allura saves the multiverse and then herself.
Relationships: Allura & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Allura Lives Zine





	in cursive light

**Author's Note:**

> So happy to be able to share my piece from the Allura Lives zine! It was an incredible project to be a part of and I'm honored that I was able to contribute!
> 
> There are minor differences between the piece as it appears here and in the zine, mostly cosmetic. The minor Allurance that is here is not in the zine either.
> 
> Huge thanks to Jess, Boot, & Kika for the cheerleading and beta efforts on this piece ♥

It’s a slow awakening. Bright. Allura blinks against the blinding white that surrounds her; the motion feels slow, rusty, like she hasn’t done it in a while. She blinks again and it’s smoother. The infinity of white comes into focus; shades upon shades of the color swirl together in eddies around her, pearlescent and glimmering.  _ Sparkly _ , she thinks, reaching out her hand.  _ Lovely _ .

“Where…” Her voice rasps out, sending ripples through the brightness. Words, here, have power.

_ The nexus of all realities _ , a swirl of matte white whispers.  _ Saving. Rebuilding. _

_ Stabilizing _ , another tendril says, brushing against her cheek.

_ Remember _ , they all say, pressing close.

All is quiet for an eternal moment before knowledge sweeps over her, warm and overwhelming.

Allura welcomes it, eyes closing against the flare of brightness as memories slot into place.

Coran beams at her across the table, eyes shining with pride and affection before he winks and launches into an outlandish story designed to distract the Paladins.

Shiro’s hand is a comforting weight on her shoulder when she feels seconds away from crumbling under the pressure of the war and her position in it. “You’re not in this alone,” he tells her.

Pidge grins up at her, mischief written all over her face as she lays out the plan to prank their friends.

“We’re all made of the same cosmic dust,” Keith says, wonder in his voice that he tries to share with them all.

Hunk’s eyes twinkle as he slips her an entire container of the cookies she’d mentioned she and the mice particularly liked.

“I love you. Come home to me,” Lance whispers close to her ear, arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace.

Allura opens her eyes, tears filling them as she remembers. The cosmic dust around her sparkles and shines and settles on her skin like glitter, a cold facsimile of an embrace from the family she’d found in the chaos of war.

She remembers taking the mote into herself, and the twisting feeling as it burrowed into her. She remembers fighting it for control and she remembers her friends standing by her side as they fought not for their own lives, but for the lives of everyone living in the threatened multiverse.

She remembers sacrificing herself, saying goodbye to the people she loves and hoping Coran would forgive her for not being able to tell him, and then walking into the light with her head held high, even if there were tears on her face.

The time she’s spent here at the center of everything is a little hazy. Flashes of a thousand different realities flit through Allura’s memory. She closes her eyes and breathes through the onslaught.

A tendril of light curls around her hand like it’s offering comfort.

Allura breathes out and opens her eyes in time to see the ripple her breath causes. It’s not just words that have power here, she realizes. All of these swirls and eddies of light that surround her are realities and universes, strong and resilient and rebuilt now. They’re all glowing, imbued with her very own energy.

She reaches out and watches the tendrils of light bend to her will with barely a thought. There’s so much power in potentia here.

_ She _ has so much power here.

_ Lion Goddess _ , the Arusians had named her so long ago. Maybe that’s what she is now; maybe she’s created herself as that mythical figure they worshipped. 

As her memories continue to crystallize, the knowledge of how she’s knit universes back together slips in next to them. Alchemy is as easy as breathing here at the crossroads of reality, here in the heart of the multiverse.

Power runs rampant through her veins. It’s always been there, has always been a part of her. The visit to Oriande helped unlock the door to use and understand her alchemy, but the time spent here in the center of everything, creating and stabilizing infinite realities, has blown the door off the hinges. Her magic is a flood of fire, stronger than it’s ever been.

Allura focuses on the power coiled inside her, parsing out the different sensations and the new knowledge that feels bone-deep now.

She can feel five threads in particular tug at her soul, different from the bands of light around her. She focuses and they become visible, their colors almost blinding in this bright white place. She knows these colors, could recreate their exact hue blindfolded.

They are the colors that make up Voltron, vibrant and full of hope.

Allura  _ aches _ with it as she reaches out to try and touch the blue thread. A ripple goes out around her, her emotions more than she can contain when her fingers, glowing with light, phase right through it.

It’s beautiful here, with the threads of reality swirling and sparkling around her, but it’s cold, and it’s lonely. Her family is elsewhere, safe in the universe she stepped out of so long ago in order for it to be so.

She knows her power will never be as strong as it is here, where it is augmented by the raw opportunity and potential of the heart of the multiverse, but what good is power on its own? The mote is gone, burned away early in the process, and with it any desire for pure power. She’s never craved the ability to bend the world to her whim. All she’s ever wanted is family, to love and be loved, and the chance to savor it.

Allura wants to go home, wants to see the paladins and Coran safe and happy. She wants and the colored threads pulse, already reacting to her desire, unvoiced though it remains.

The whole of reality is stable, she knows this. She worked to make it so, poured her whole self into it, but the work is done now and the power it required still roars through her veins.

Maybe she has one more thing to do, to set right.

“Home,” she says aloud, voice stronger now. “I want to go home.”

A tangle of roars surge down the colored threads, resonating with the one in her blood.

The Lions. All of them.

Allura smiles and everything shimmers.

She pulls on the threads and the roars echo around her, tangible in the ripples they cause.

She calls to the Lions, sings to them in their own language, the one that sounds in her own soul. She lets her longing and joy seep into her call. 

Reassurance, tinted blue, rolls down the connection and settles over her.

Allura focuses on the colored threads, feeling them strengthen as the Lions get closer and closer. 

They appear in this liminal space between one blink and the next, colors almost blinding after unending shades of white. The Lions drift towards her, blanketing her in garbled emotions of relief and happiness and anticipation.

They are anxious to bring their whole pride back together, to make it whole once more.

-Allura feels the same.

She soothes them, bringing them closer until she can feel their energy vibrating through her soul. Blue comes closer than the rest, nuzzling the side of Allura’s face. Allura grins, a fierce thing full of delight.

“Take me home,” she says.

The Lions shimmer as her power washes over them. Blue opens her mouth and soundlessly urges Allura to reform herself as she was Before and walk inside.

She closes her eyes, focuses her power inwards and feels it pulse. A heartbeat. She hadn’t realized it was missing until now. She inhales and feels her lungs expand, feels the constriction of her armor.

Allura opens her eyes and looks down at herself, recreated as she was, her essence unchanged and her body reclaimed. She floats gently down until her feet touch the ramp of her Lion.

A swirl of light, vibrant and gentle, brushes against her cheek.  _ Thank you, _ it says, whisper soft,  _ from all of us _ .

Allura nods and walks up the ramp with her head held high. She settles into the pilot’s seat as if it were a throne and sets her hands on the controls.

She smiles and pushes outward with all of her borrowed power to carve a path out of the nexus of realities. “Take me home,” she repeats. “Take me to them.”

The Lions roar and streak out of the field of white and into star-studded space. Allura’s not sure she’s ever found the stars as beautiful as she does in that moment.

Green rubs up against her mind, shows her the Paladins as they were when the Lions responded to her call. A couple years older and a little worn around the edges, gathered together to remember her on a planet she returned to their reality.

Red rumbles out her pleasure at being able to surprise them, though Yellow oozes a bit of anxiety at how they had to leave without explanation.

Black just purrs at them all and picks up speed, nose pointed straight towards New Altea.

Allura falls asleep to the soothing sound and how it mingles with Blue’s purrs. They nudge her awake as the planet comes into view.

The Lions set down gently in a patch of land right in front of the palace, Blue taking point in their formation. Allura doesn’t do more than glance outside before springing out of her seat and making for the exit.

Allura stumbles down the ramp of the Blue Lion, unfamiliar with the weight of her own limbs after so much time spent almost incorporeal at the heart of existence. The drag of exhaustion pulls at her bones and she knows the power that let her come home, the pure energy that fueled her, is gone. Her natural affinity for alchemy, that spark of magic that’s always lived in her soul, still flickers in her core, drained but intact.

She smiles down at her feet. She’s no longer the Lion Goddess, the mender of the multiverse, but all she’s ever wanted to be is Allura anyways.

A gasp echoes from beyond the mouth of the lion where she’s paused. She lifts her head and finds the Paladins and Coran standing just beyond where the Lions had landed.

“Allura?” Lance steps forward, the marks she’d gifted him glowing bright. His voice is choked with tears and disbelief. She feels tears well up in her own eyes.

Allura nods and one of the tears escapes. She steps forward, boots sinking into the fragrant grass of New Altea. Everyone seems to unfreeze as one, rushing towards her. Coran and Lance reach her first, the rest of the Paladins close on their heels.

She breathes out a sigh of relief as her family surrounds her, arms engulfing her as a mixture of laughter and tears and words that are barely comprehensible wash over her. Allura closes her eyes and sinks into them. She’s warm again, finally. This is love. This is  _ home _ .

She’s home and safe and surrounded by the people she loves, with a future together stretching out in front of them.

All is as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/LionessNapping)!


End file.
